


Il va être là

by Arabell



Series: One Direction Fanfiction [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Concours, Family, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabell/pseuds/Arabell
Summary: Harry n'a qu'une envie, c'est de revoir Louis qui vient pour le party des fêtes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ce One Shot à gagné le premier prix sur : Concours de noël (Skyrock)

 

 

 

 

Il n'était pas encore onze heures que je sentais déjà le parfum qui émanait de la cuisine en entrant dans la maison de mes parents. Ce soir c'est le réveillon de Noël et ma mère, comme à chaque année, prépare tout un événement. Lorsque cinq heures va sonner, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes appartenant ou non à ma famille vont arriver pour célébrer dans la joie et la chaleur de cette maison familiale. Cependant, un seul garçon de cette cinquantaine d'invités m'intéresse. Une seule personne est vraiment importante.  _Lui_  seul m'a rendu impatient pour cette journée depuis un mois entier. J'avais tellement été gaga en voyant son nom apparaître dans le mail que ma mère avait envoyé à tous. La semaine d'après, au souper du dimanche soir, je n'avais pu me retenir de demander s' _il_  avait répondu qu'il viendrait ou non. Ma mère avait répondu qu'il avait confirmé et pour une seule personne en plus, ce qui m'avait fait sourire pour le reste de la soirée. C'est en sachant qu' _il_  allait venir que je me suis proposé pour aider ma mère et en même temps faire plaisir à ma sœur qui l'aidait chaque année.

 

_**Il va être là** _

 

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'en acceptant d'aider ma mère, il aurait fallu que je sois à la maison aussi tôt et pour le reste de la journée. Elle m'avait appelé à sept heures ce matin me disant:  _ **« Apporte des vêtements pour te changer et des ustensiles, je vais en manquer. »**_  Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma mère avait invité autant de personnes pour manquer de vaisselle. Me voilà donc dans l'entrée, voyant ma mère arriver et sans même me saluer me cria presque dessus:  ** _« Non mais tu es en retard chéri, j'espère que tu as les fourchettes, on va manquer de fourchettes._**

**_─ Joyeux Noël maman, je suis très heureux de te voir moi aussi. »_**  Elle me regarda avec le sourire avant de s'approcher pour venir m'embrasser. _ **« Comment vas-tu mon cœur, je suis désolée, je suis un peu stressée.**  
_

_**─ Oh ça se voit maman, mais tu n'as pas à l'être, tout est toujours parfait.**_

_**─ Je l'espère.**_

_**─ Aller, je ne suis pas ici pour rien non? Pour quoi as-tu besoin d'aide?**_

_**─ Commence par la décoration avec ton père. »** _

 

**_J'ai hâte de le voir_ **

 

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon père en lui disant que lui aussi s'était fait embarquer dans toute cette histoire de préparation et il s'esclaffa que oui!, venant me saluer comme le bon père qu'il est. Une accolade, de petites tapes dans le dos et un :  _ **« Bonjour mon fils »**_ , rien de plus.  _Voilà comment les hommes se saluent dans la famille!_  disait-il à mon petit cousin de cinq ans comme s'il était un homme. On n'est pas un homme avant d'avoir du poil sous le nez et un bon concombre dans le pantalon. 

Pendant la première heure, nous avons installé la couronne sur la porte d'entrée et celle qui va au-dessus de la cheminée. Les fleurs sur la table du salon, sur celle de la cuisine, de la salle à manger, des toilettes, de l'entrée et encore sur tous les autres endroits pouvant recevoir un peu de rouge ou de vert. Les chandelles et les guirlandes se retrouvaient partout au-dessus de nos têtes. J'imaginais déjà la fête dans ma tête, mon cadeau se trouvant debout près du foyer, un thé dans les mains. Non, il n'était pas encore là bien sûr, mais je l'imaginais bien avec son sourire et ses yeux me regardant.

 

_**Il est célibataire** _

 

Il ne va pas venir accompagné cette année. Je me sens mal de me réjouir pour ça, mais je suis vraiment heureux qu'il ne soit plus avec son copain. Ma mère me parle tellement souvent de lui que parfois je me demande s'ils ne se voient pas plus qu'elle me voit moi. Elle m'avait dit il y a déjà plusieurs années qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un et que depuis ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait même semblé surprise de savoir qu'il ne serait pas là aux réveillons. Elle était triste et moi très heureux.

 

**_Ça fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus_ **

 

Cela doit faire plus de cinq ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Enfin, je sais de quoi il a l'air, car j'ai regardé son profil facebook il n'y a pas moins de quelques jours, mais lui? Va-t-il me reconnaître? J'ai tout de même assez changé dans les dernières années. Je suis passé d'un adolescent boutonneux à un jeune homme après tout. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me le dire à chaque fois qu'on se voit comme si je ne le savais pas et comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis des mois alors que je la vois une fin de semaine sur deux.

 

_**J'espère vraiment qu'il va me reconnaître** _

 

Ma mère a préparé un repas pour plus de 100 personnes, ce n'est pas possible. Le réfrigérateur de la cuisine comme celui du sous-sol sont remplis de petites bouchées, de plats à chauffer et de desserts. Je crois même qu'il y en a sur la terrasse dehors. Une chance qu'il fait assez froid pour ça.

**_Plus que deux heures avant qu'ils arrivent, qu'il arrive!_ **

 

Ma sœur est arrivée, il y a quelques minutes et elle nous aide également avec la cuisine. Je crois bien que sans son aide, on ne serait pas prêts à l'heure. Elle est bien plus douée que moi et elle n'a pas besoin de l'aide de maman à chaque minute pour savoir si c'est assez cuit, si ceci ou cela doit être remué... Cuisiner lorsqu'il y a quelque chose dans le four en plus de sur tous les ronds, ça demande bien plus d'attention que ce que je possède. Je n'arrête pas de penser à comment il va être habillé. 

 

_**Je ne peux plus attendre** _

 

Ma mère est allée sous la douche. Tout est enfin prêt, je peux me poser sur le sofa à côté de mon père et stresser avant que le premier invité arrive en regardant un film de Noël. Je ne crois pas qu'il va arriver le premier, car selon ce que je me souviens de lui, il est souvent en retard. Ce fait ne change en rien mon stress montant.

 

**_Le premier invité est arrivé_ **

 

C'était Mathilde, la voisine qui est arrivée en premier. Bien évidemment que c'était elle, elle n'a qu'à faire une dizaine de pas pour venir ici. Mathilde est une vieille amie de ma mère en plus d'être la voisine et c'est elle qui nous gardait moi et ma sœur lorsqu'on était enfants.

Il est maintenant dix-huit heures et il n'est pas arrivé. J'ai ouvert à tout le monde pour être sûr que si c'était lui, je sois le premier à le voir. Seulement, à chaque fois qu'on sonnait ou cognait, mon sourire ainsi que mes fossettes se dévoilaient sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Tout le monde est arrivé sauf lui. Je le sais, ma mère me l'a dit:  _ **« Plus besoin de rester devant la porte mon chou, il ne manque plus qu'une seule personne. »**_  Il ne manque plus que lui c'est sûr, car je n'ai pas quitté mon poste durant toute l'heure où les invités arrivaient, donc impossible que je ne l'ais pas vu passer.

On sonna enfin et mon cœur se remplit de joie. C'était lui. Je replaçai ma chemise, respirant un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le voir lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres. Il était tellement beau.

 

**_Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire mon plus beau sourire, le rouge aux joues._ **

 

**_« Joyeux Noël Harry, heureux de te revoir. Tu es très joli. Désolé du retard. »_**  M'avait-il dit venant m'embrasser. « ** _C'est toi qui a mis ça là? »_**  dit-il tout bas levant les yeux vers le plafond.

Il se trouvait un gui et je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, il était là depuis le début? Mon cœur ne pouvait qu'accélérer encore plus.  ** _« Je. non. ─ C'est donc un lutin. »_**  Il se rapprocha de moi une deuxième fois et cette fois-ci pour venir sceller nos lèvres ensemble.

 

 

 

**_Merci maman pour ce beau cadeau de Noël. Merci pour lui._ **


End file.
